


if you'd let me

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Baekhyun Is Sick, Doctor Park Chanyeol, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Meet-Cute, but also gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: “You’re very sick, Mr. Byun.”Yeah, no shit, thought Baekhyun. He felt like a zombie, walking around half dead and alive.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: flashfics





	if you'd let me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the new Chanbae1k flash fiction fest, I couldn't help myself and had to join :')
> 
> I wrote this so fast, I don't even know if it makes any sense.. But I hope you enjoy this mess.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun silently shuddered and stood up, following the high-pitched, female voice to the counter.

“You can already have a seat in Room 5, Doctor Park will be there soon.” 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong, he knew this was absolutely necessary. He had been burning up for a whole week now, getting nauseous during the day and when he woke up this morning he even had to throw up. He felt so weak, it was a wonder he even made it to the hospital in one piece. And yet, he hated it. He hated hospitals with their sickenly clean and white aesthetic. 

He made his way into the small room, taking a seat on the mint green lounger. In this exact moment the nausea hit again, making his head spin, as he scrambled to hastily lay down. A small whimper left his pale lips while he curled into himself.

“Oh, dear.” 

A deep voice interrupted his miserable thoughts, clouding his mind, but he didn’t open his eyes, too scared of the bright light shining down on him from the lightbulb on the ceiling.

“Can you hear me, Mr. Byun?” The voice was now right in front of him and a warm, way too warm, hand took his wrist, checking his pulse. Baekhyun only whimpered and bobbed his head up twice. “Okay, good.” Suddenly a pillow was under his legs, and the blood came rushing back into his head. “Oof,” Baekhyun murmured, his voice small and scratchy, and finally opened his eyes again.

The man was absolutely gorgeous. And, Baekhyun noticed after a few silent seconds, he was way too close, laying a hand on his head to check his temperature. The fever already had him flushed, so the Doctor hopefully wasn’t able to see his blushed cheeks.

“You’re very sick, Mr. Byun.”

Yeah, no shit, thought Baekhyun. He felt like a zombie, walking around half dead and alive. He only coughed and nodded again.

“I’m going to check everything now,” Dr. Park said and Baekhyun, again, only stared at him, drawing out a low chuckle from the tall man in front of him. “You need to take off your shirt, uhm,” he checked his notes, “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gaped at him and then hastily pulled off his shirt, staring down at his lap. The doctor made him feel shy, he was way too handsome with his blonde hair and his beautiful dark, almond shaped eyes. His skin looked so soft, Baekhyun craved touching him so badly. 

The stethoscope was cold like ice but Doctor Park’s large hands burned his skin like fire. The contrast made Baekhyun shiver, gripping at his jeans as a distraction. 

“Your lungs are free, that’s good,” the man hummed, “but your fever is very high. We need to cool you down, you’ll feel much better once your temperature is normal again.” 

Baekhyun really hoped he would. He couldn’t handle another week full of painful headaches. 

The doctor kept his hand on Baekhyun’s back for a few seconds and then cleared his throat, stepping back again. “Here you go, Baekhyun.” And then his shirt was on his lap, ready to be put on again. 

“You probably have the flu, I’ll give you some medicine and you definitely need to rest!” Doctor Park then turned around and looked at him, a soft look on his face. “Do you have someone who’ll care for you?”

“Uhm, no Doctor,” Baekhyun said, his voice small, as he was getting more tired by the minute, “but I’ll be fine.”

The doctor hummed. “Then maybe you should stay here for tonight.” Baekhyun didn’t quite understand, he wasn’t in a life threatening condition, so why should he stay? 

“Just so someone can look after you?”

“Oh, okay?”

Doctor Park sheepishly smiled.

“I could look after you. I mean, if you’d let me.”

God, Baekhyun didn’t want anything more than that - a warm bed, some good sleep and a handsome doctor checking up on him.

Maybe hospitals weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
